


Told Ya So

by redkislington



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, bossy!Kris, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkislington/pseuds/redkislington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris told Adam to stop playing with the earring...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Told Ya So

**Author's Note:**

> A five-minute crack(ish) ficlet written during my mini-freak out because... I couldn't stop playing with my earring and it did... this. :/

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck!” Kris startled awake to the sound of Adam’s cursing, his heart pounding because, he’d never heard Adam like this and _oh god,_  where  _was_  he _,_ what if he hurt himself and…

Kris stopped in the doorway of the bathroom, seeing Adam messing with his newest ear piercing, hands shaking and… “Is that blood?” Kris moved to where he could better see Adam and yes, there was blood, the earring now in Adam’s trembling fingers instead of the pierced hole, which was definitely bleeding and more than a little swollen. Kris cursed a few times himself and forced Adam to sit down. “Gimme.” He held his hand out of the earring and set it and the backing carefully on the bathroom counter, then ducked down for the peroxide and the aftercare bottle.

“Ow!” Adam flinched away from the peroxide with a hiss. “Don’t it’s gonna close.”

 _Really_ , his ear is oozing blood and he’s worried about it closing up. Kris sighed and held the back of Adam’s head, going in with the peroxide soaked cotton ball. “It’s gonna be worse if it gets infected now  _hold still_ .”

Adam pouted, but obeyed, keeping as still as he could. Kris waited until the peroxide seemed finished cleaning, and swiped up a tissue, dabbing at his ear until it was dry, then eyed the hole as he picked up the earring. “ _Still…_ ” He paused when Adam flinched away again. “I’m putting it back in, even though I really think you should keep it out and let it reheal…” As expected, Adam made a disgusted sound, and before he could go on the rant of how it was pierced just perfectly and how he couldn’t get it this perfect again, he held up the earring again, being careful of the sharp point and slowly working it in. When he felt it tap his finger at the back of Adam's ear he let out a breath, snapped the backing back on and picked up the other bottle.

But not before smacking Adam. “I  _told you_  to stop  _messing_  with it.”

Adam made a face. “You also told me to not get it in the first place.”

“I did.” Kris carefully dabbed around the earring, turning it slowly to avoid giving Adam that much pain, and checking to see if there was any more blood as he cleaned. “You know why?”

Adam was quiet for a moment before he pouted. “Because you knew you’d have to hold my hand while they did it and you didn’t want to do that again?”

Kris chuckled. “Well, yeah, but that was done out of love and no matter how much it hurt, which it did because your grip is just insane, I wouldn’t be doing anything else for you that day.” He watched as Adam smiled slowly, then did another full turn of the earring, like he’d heard the piercer telling Adam to do after the cleanings. Afterward he stroked his fingers gently along Adam’s ear, a soft smile curling his lips. “But also because your ears are already so perfect and… I didn’t want to risk damaging them…” He sighed. “Which is also why I told you to stop messing with it.”

Adam pouted some more and… ok, he couldn’t resist that face. He huffed and ducked down, pressing a gentle kiss to Adam’s mouth. Before it could go much further, though, he moved up, kissing along Adam’s cheek before barely pressing his lips to the shell of his ear, the skin feeling too-warm and tasting just barely of the chemical it’d just been cleaned with. He pulled away then, seeing Adam’s soft, loving smile.  _Could never stay mad at that face._

With another sigh, Kris lightly tugged at Adam’s hair and glared as best he could. “Stop messing with it. And we’re going back to make sure everything’s alright and if she  _does_  suggest letting it heal and doing it again, then we are doing it, no exceptions.” He grinned. “Or else no more piercings ever again.” He brushed a hand through Adam’s hair as that freckled lip started pouting again. “Maybe your dye-ing privileges taken away, too.”  _Always did love his natural hair…_

Adam gasped and then nodded. “Okay, okay!” He paused and giggled, dropping his hands on Kris’ thighs where he was straddling him and squeezing. “So bossy.”

Kris smiled and brushed a finger along Adam’s cheek, nuzzling into that soft hair. _Only when it comes to you_ . “You love it.”

Adam grinned against his throat. “I do.”

Kris beamed and squeezed Adam, giving him more kisses to take away from the pain.


End file.
